Peritoneal dialysis is a common mode of kidney dialysis for treatment of many forms of renal ailments (peritoneal dialysis should not be confused with renal or hemodialysis, a process where the blood of a patient is removed, filtered to eliminate waste products, and then returned to the patient). Peritoneal dialysis patients connect a semi-permanent catheter, usually located in the abdomen, to a remote source of a dialysate. Dialysate, normally a glucose-water solution, is infused into the peritoneal cavity via a catheter extension and catheter. Waste products diffuse through the peritoneal membrane and are absorbed by the dialysate which is then drained from the peritoneal cavity, carrying the waste products from the patient's system. The infusion and removal of dialysate is referred to as an exchange. Exchanges are repeated as often as necessary to reduce the impurities in the blood of the patient. These exchanges can be performed either manually or by machine.
Because a peritoneal dialysis patient must perform numerous exchanges in a relatively short period of time, a semi-permanent catheter is installed into the abdomen of the patient. The catheter is taped into placed to the abdomen of the patient to reduce movement of the catheter near the entry site, aka catheter tunnel. The catheter and the catheter extension (which consists of a catheter connector, a length of tubing, a flow control valve, a nozzle, and a safety cap) is then available for repeated connections to the dialysate source via the catheter extension. Without the semi-permanent catheter, a patient would be forced to endure repeated insertions of a temporary catheter each time an exchange was to be performed, causing pain from and possible infection of many small puncture wounds.
When the dialysis system is not in use (that is, when the patient is between exchanges), the unwieldy catheter extension dangles freely from the catheter tunnel site, becoming a nuisance at best, and a possible health hazard at worst. A dangling catheter extension can irritate the catheter tunnel, possibly causing infection, and can interfere with activities for which the patient needs both hands free.
The solution most commonly employed to eliminate the dangling catheter extension problem is a pouch which encircles the waist of the patient similar to the currently popular "fanny pack" used for carrying loose articles. The terminal end of the catheter extension (that is, the end which is connected to the dialysate source) rests in the pouch while not in use. Unfortunately, the pouch is not very comfortable, since securing the pouch to avoid slippage requires tightening of the straps around the waist. Further, the pouch is not very adaptable, since it's vertical position on the wearer's body is almost completely unadjustable. Finally, the pouch is not very convenient, since it is usually made of fabric, which absorbs water during normal activities such as a bath or shower, and then takes an inordinate amount of time to dry.